warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What if Squirrelflight chose Ashfur over Brambleclaw? Part 2
Brambleclaw It's not fair! They were being lazy, and just because he's her mate, and she's Firestar's daughter, they got off the hook. I can't help it. I run to the lake, to the water, to the shore. I jump in, preparing for coldeness. Instead, I drowned. To the bottom. ''I will always love you Squirrelflight. ''I watched my body, as I floated up. It was like walking, or jumping. I saw Firestar, Sandstorm, Ashfur, and Squirrelflight gasp. The water was crystal clear, and they must have seen some body. Firestar reached his muzzle in, to grab me by my tail, and I flinched, expecting pain. Nothing. Just like my heart. I looked terrible.Sandstorm murmured to Squirrelflight, and I waited for tears to fall. Nothing. Ashfur, he just sat there, dumbfounded. "We could have at least been friends." He whispered to the lifeless body. I looked at Firestar, but he just stood there in shock. "He died, just like Bluestar. Drowning." He mewed quietly. The four cats began to carry my soaking body to camp. This time I did feel something. In my soul. "No!" Screamed Hollyleaf. I walked over to her in shock. She ''liked ''me. The least I could do was come back to life. I took a deep breath, and layed down on my lifeless body. I immediantly hacked up cold lake water. Hollyleaf stood back, and I managed to stand. She rubbed her muzzle against me. I just stood their, probably like a dope. "You li-like me?" I asked. "Yeah. I guess I do." She mewed. "I did not see that coming!" Lionblaze mewed. It must have been hard, growing up knowing Leafpool was their mother. Ashfur He stood up, and talked to Hollyleaf. "Wait. Hasn't it already been half a moon?" I asked worridly. She nodded, and fear ended up in her eyes. "Go to the nursery, you have your nest, and I will got tell Leafpool, and-" I began, but she interrupted me. "They are coming now!" She screeched. Leafpool was immediantly by her sister, checking her. She dragged her to the nursery, and sat her in the nest. I looked away, because I would probably retch. "Push! That's it!" Leafpool mewed. "Yeah. That is really helping." Squirrelflight growled. Heartbeats later, I turned around, and there layed four lovely kits. There was a white one with, and orange one, and a grey one with a bushy tail. And one that looked completely like me. "I'll name two and you name two." She mewed. "Ok. I say for the white she-kit, Snowkit. And for the one that looks like me that is a she-kit, Featherkit." I mewed. "Perfect. For the one that looks like me, that's a she-kit, Cherrykit, and the one that is a gray tom, Graykit." She mewed, probably exhausted. I licked them up the wrong way to warm them up. I curled around her and the kits. "They're perfect." I purred. "They are." She replied. I know I wasn't supposed to have favorites, but I think my two favorite kits are Featherkit and Snowkit. But they are all perfect. And I know they are going to grow up fast. They all have destinies, important ones. I can't wait to see them open their eyes! I bet they are going to have their mother's eyes. Maybe one of them will have my eyes. Their fur was super fluffy, and Featherkit mewed as she tried to stand. I laughed. They were perfect.